Talk:Mercy/@comment-204.94.39.141-20160614225452/@comment-33878615-20160616132448
Overwatch and Team Fortres 2 are different games. The Engineer has a Dispenser, Teleporter, and Sentry Gun right off the bat, but Torbjörn has a sentry gun (Turret) and Armor Packs. The thing is, Overwatch is about finding the right hero to counter your opposing team’s heroes. Each hero in Overwatch fills a default role. For example, every hero has an ultimate ability, but the only thing that’s close to an ultimate ability in TF2 is Medic’s ÜberCharge. The Engineer can’t get a bunch of health (armor), as well as have his weapons fire rapidly, and his turret being upgraded to include a missile launcher like Torbjörn can. The Engineer and Torbjörn fill different roles. The Engineer is about setting up his Sentry Gun in a clever spot, then running off and killing people with his shotgun. He doesn’t have to be too careful, because other Engineers can repair and upgrade his Sentry Gun, whilst Torbjörn can only repair and upgrade his own. Soldier is about rocket jumping, which damages you but also allows you to get into some clever position. Pharah has a jetpack, which allows her to fly and hover in the air, as well as quickly boost into the air. She also has a mine which explodes and deals damage as well as knocks enemies back. You say that sniper has a Sniper Rifle, SMG, and a bow, but he doesn’t. The bow is an alternate weapon which replaces shis Sniper Rifle. He either has a Sniper Rifle or has a bow. Sniper doesn’t have a Grappling Hook like Widowmaker does, nor does he have a mine which poisons enemies. He also doesn’t have an ability which allows him and his teammates to see enemies through walls. Sniper can’t fire a bow which bounces off surfaces, nor can he fire a bow which allows him and his teammates to see enemies through walls. Sniper also can’t fire an arrow which creates two large Spirit Dragons which kill any enemies they touch. Scout has a pistol, a bat, and a shotgun; however, Tracer has two pistols, can teleport (aka travel forwards in time), and rewind time. I think that beats having a bat and a shotgun. Heavy does not outdo all the Tank characters. D.Va has a shield and can fly. Winston can create a big shield and can leap onto enemies. Reinhardt can charge onto enemies, create a strike of fire, and create a huge shield. Roadhog can drag enemies towards him and shoot them, and he can heal himself to full or nearly full health. And it goes on. Overwatch and Team Fortress 2 may have heroes and maps which are very similar, but they are different games. Overwatch is about finding which heroes counter other heroes and switching them when necessary. There are a bunch of heroes with a bunch of abilities, each fitting in different situations. In Team Fortress 2, there are no counters. It’s basically just “I’m Heavy, please be Medic and heal me,” or “I’m Medic, please be Heavy so I can heal you.” In my opinion, Overwatch is by far a more polished game than Team Fortress 2 is.